Numerous Love Mishaps
by Lynn73
Summary: This story is a little different because it is told from the point of view of Lee Jordan's diary! It begins around the same time as the Yule Ball in the 4th Harry Potter book. Lee Jordan comments on the weird occurences at Hogwarts. PLEASE RR! -Lynn :)
1. Hermione and Krum?

**December 20th**

**Dear Diary,  
**  
Lee Jordan here, and I just wanted to let you know that a lot of weird things are happening right now here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Yule Ball is coming up and I plan on asking Angelina Johnson to the dance. I've liked her since my second year at Hogwarts, but she still wont go out with me! Don't despair I think this time she might accept, or at least I hope so.  
  
Fred, George and I were not able to trick the Goblet of fire into accepting our names for the Triwizard Tournament; yet somehow Harry Potter, the twins' little brother Ron's best friend, got in. How unfair! And he's only fourteen; my birthday is in February, I should have gotten in long before him. But I guess I do have to give him credit for it, after all he was able to hoodwink the goblet even though we weren't able to figured out a way. But putting that aside, because truthfully he proved he had every right to be in the tournament when he faced the Horntail, he was incredible!  
  
This wasn't what i wanted to talk about though because you wont believe what i saw the other day. Hermione was sitting in the library hunched over a large oversized book, as usual, when Viktor Krum, the best seeker anyone ever had (he's on the Bulgarian team), came up to her and began talking to her. I mean a full conversation too, not just a "hey-how's-it-going" type of thing, but a full conversation with more than one sentence! and that's not all, he held his hand out to her and she took it, then they both walked out of the library hand-in-hand! Trying to innocently find out what was going on i curiously followed them. Krum brought her along corridor after corridor until he came to a stop in front of an empty classroom and they walked in. I waited a minute or two, because I didn't want to make it look like i was eavesdropping, and as casually as I could, strolled by their class. On my way, I poked my head up to the window and peered in; THEY WERE KISSING! Not only kissing, but "kissing-kissing", like they do in the movies. I feel kind of bad, but I decided not to break the news to everyone. After all, Ron would be heartbroken (I know for a fact he's had a crush on Hermione for quite some time now.) I don't know how's Ron is going to find out but I certainly don't want to be the one to tell him. Poor guy!  
  
Talk to you later, **_Lee Jordan_ **


	2. Fred and Angelina! Harry and Ginny?

**December 22**

**Dear Diary,**  
  
Me again! And I don't bring good news, for me anyways. I was sitting in the Griffyndor common room, Angelina was sitting nearby chatting with Katie Bell so I was having an inner battle with myself getting ready to ask her to the upcoming Yule Ball. Fred and George had gone over to talk with Harry and Ron, who both looked heartbroken. I hope Ron hasn't found out about Hermione and Krum yet!  
  
I didn't hear much of their conversation, but all of a sudden Fred says, "...it's easy watch this." And he turned around to face Angelina and Katie. "Oi Angelina, want to go to the ball with me?" he yelled across the room. She seemed to contemplate his offer for a minute, and to my dismay replied "sure" and went back to her own conversation with her friend.  
  
Fred doesn't even like Angelina like that, but there he was asking her the exact same question I was planning to. I quickly got up from my position in the corner of the room, and hurried up the stairs to my dormitory, which bring us to now, me sitting on my bed writing in my diary. All alone.  
  
**Later...**  
  
I meant to tell you before, but I was too hung up about bad chance with Angelina. turns out I'm not the only person who has had bad luck with the ladies today. While I was studying in my corner in the common room before the other arrived, I found out that Ron, Harry and Neville have all gotten rejected as well.  
  
Ron asked Fleur Delacour, the part veela, to the Ball while she was flirting with Cederic Diggory. He didn't stand a chance; I don't know what came over him. Cederic is already going with Cho Chang though, which Harry had to find out the hard way, when Cho also turned him down. Then apparently Neville asked Hermione to the Yule Ball. She told him she was already going with someone else, and I bet I know who it is!  
  
Ron even hopefully suggested that Harry could go to the Ball with Ginny, and him with Hermione; whom he believed had lied to Neville to get out of not going with him. Surprisingly however, Harry's eyes lit up at this suggestion and looked Ginny over as if looking at her with a different light. Fascinated. He better be more careful next time he does that because had Ron caught his own best friend eyeing his baby sister with a new found interest; his head may be served on a platter any day now! I can't believe it; Harry has a crush on Ginny. I wonder if he even realizes his changing feeling toward his best friends little sister? Probably not ...yet. I knew about Ginny's crush on him, everyone did. Unfortunately I think Harry's a bit late, because it seems that Ginny has finally got over him. Tough luck!  
  
Gin is going to the ball with Neville anyways. I heard him ask her in the hallways after his rejection from Hermione.  
  
No one is having any luck with anyone these days, which is too bad because I think that Ron and Hermione are made for each other. They argue like a married couple already and everything. Now that I think about it if things could work out between Harry and Gin, they'd make a cute couple themselves.  
  
Now all I need is a miracle for me and Angelina, and who knows...  
  
Later,  
- **_Lee Jordan_**


End file.
